La Noche de Pasión de Thomas y Newt en el Área One-Shot
by Mikaru Hatsune
Summary: La Primera Noche de Thomas y Newt... JUNTOS [Contenido Homosexual] [Yaoi]


La Noche de Pasión de Thomas y Newt en el Área.

**Thomas x Newt**

Este Libro le pertenece a James Dashner y no me beneficio de nada de esto, solo es para la "Sana diversión" de los lectores.

* * *

La luz de la luna entraba brillantemente por la rendija de la ventana. Un par de personitas se encontraban sentados agarrados de la mano en una pequeña casa a la orilla del Área.

**-Newt… ¿Estás seguro de esto?- **Pregunto Thomas con pena.

**-Claro, por aquí no viene nadie, así que no nos podrán descubrir- **Dijo mientras besaba lentamente la mano que sostenía con amor.

Newt se abalanzó rápidamente encima de su novio, con el cual ya llevaba más de un año, y nunca lo había tocado… HASTA AHORA.

Tomo la camisa de Thomas y le saco tomándose su tiempo mientras besaba lentamente el abdomen plano y ligeramente marcado de su amor. Cuando su camisa estuvo fuera tomo los pezones del moreno y comenzó a masajearlos con sus manos, mientras que Thomas solo podía dar unos pequeños gemidos de un placer que no podía retener ni aunque estuviera muerto.

Se acercó lentamente a la boca de su amante y comenzó a besarlo con lentitud, primero un simple y casto beso, mientras aumentaba con la pasión, de manera muy rápido.

Su lengua entro a la boca de Thomas, saboreando cada pequeño rincón de la boca de él.

Apresuro su mano a los pantalones de Thomas, mientras masajeaba lentamente aquella virilidad por encima de la tela.

Aquel bulto comenzaba a hacerse más grande de a poquito, mientras que Newt seguía besando salvajemente la boca de Thomas.

Saco sus pantalones con agilidad y los tiro a un lado de la cama, y con una mano saco el miembro de Thomas para poder contemplarlo.

**-Newt-** Dijo Tommy un poco apenado **-¿Qué haces?**

**-Te volveré mío-** Dijo sensualmente en el oído del otro.

Thomas no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse y seguir siendo comido por su voraz "compañero".

El rubio comenzó a mover lentamente de arriba abajo aquel miembro que tenía en sus manos, y podía observar la cara de Tom contraerse del placer.

Metió dos dedos dentro de la boca de Tommy, ya comenzaba lo bueno.

**-Lámelos-** Dijo Secamente mientras que el otro simplemente obedecía.

Con gran agilidad se sacó el pantalón y la ropa interior, para mostrar una gran erección por su parte.

Introdujo un tercer dedo a la boca de su amante y comenzó a masturbar el miembro casi erecto de Thomas.

Saco los dedos de la boca del castaño, disfrutando de cada gesto que hacia él.

Lo puso boca arriba y abrió sus piernas.

**-¡Espera!-** Grito.

**-¿Qué pasa Tommy?- **Dijo con amor.

**-Yo… Soy... Virgen-**

**-Lo se… Yo igual-**

**-Pero pareces experimentado-**

**-No te preocupes por nada, todo estará bien-** Dijo con una sonrisa en su blanco rostro.

**-Por favor… Se Gentil-**

Newt no contesto a eso, solo lo miro con picardía y giro su mirada.

Tomo los glúteos de Tommy y los separo con rapidez, mientras que metía un dedo en la pequeña entrada anal, virgen y los movía lentamente.

Después de poco tiempo introdujo el segundo y el tercer dedo.

**-Eso… Duele-** Dijo con una lágrima en sus ojos.

**-¿Vas a llorar?-** Pregunto el rubio.

**-Claro que no-** Dijo muy bajo, con la lagrima corriendo por su mejilla.

**-Pues parece todo lo contrario-** Soltó una risa sensual.

Thomas ya estaba excitado y no podía más. Se vino en la mano que lo masturbaba.

**-¿Tan rápido?-** Pregunto Newt mientras lamia aquel liquido blancuzco que goteaba de su mano.

Tommy se tapó la cara con sus brazos, no podía soportar aquel sentimiento que lo inundaba, era su primera vez, con él, SU PRIMERA VEZ CON ÉL.

Newt saco sus dedos mientras miraba al apenado de Thomas.

Tomo su miembro y lo comenzó a apretar contra la entrada semi-dilatada de aquel joven castaño.

**-Du…duele-** Dijo aun con los brazos sobre su rostro.

**-Lo sé, pero no te pongas tenso o te dolerá más-**

Y si más que decir introdujo su miembro en la entrada del más joven.

Tommy dio un pequeño grito de dolor, mientras que Newt solo se movía lentamente.

Aquel vaivén se intensificaba, de un simple movimiento a estocadas profundas, provocando que Tommy tapara su boca mientras los grandes gemidos se ahogaban en su garganta, y era llenado de placer.

Desprendió de lo que quedaba de ropa a Newt para poder sentirlo más.

Sus uñas se aferraron a su espalda, mientras que Newt lo levantaba y lo ponía de cunclillas sobre él.

Ahora la penetración era aún más profunda que antes, permitiendo a Newt encontrar el punto MÁS sensible de Thomas, y hacerlo gritar del placer.

Cada estocada era más fuerte que la otra, pero no le importaba, a ninguno de los dos, con tal de sentirse UNO.

Un espasmo recorrió a ambos cuando Newt se vino dentro de Thomas y este en el abdomen de ambos.

Cayeron uno encima del otro, completamente desnudos, y cubiertos de un sudor celestial que los envolvía mágicamente.

Esa fue la primera noche de muchas tantas que volverían a tener, en aquella choza, en aquel rincón del Área.

**-Te amo-** Pronuncio Newt con amor mientras sacaba su miembro del interior de Thomas.

**-Y yo a ti-** Contesto él.

Ambos quedaron completamente dormidos, con solo una pequeña sabana que los cubría de las rodillas al pecho.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, en espera de un feliz mañana.

* * *

**EL FIN.**

Bueno, esta historia está creada para los y las fans, tanto del yaoi, como de la Saga de Maze Runner.

Espero que fuera de su agrado, déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones y/o quejas. Gracias por leer.

Dedicado a Todos los LARCHOS y LARCHAS de "_**Larchos Unidos Por Un Área Mejor"**_. En Facebook.

Teresa/ MIKARU HATSUNE


End file.
